harrypotterfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Cuenta de Twitter de J. K. Rowling
La cuenta de Twitter de J. K. Rowling es la cuenta oficial de Twitter de J. K. Rowling (@jk_rowling), creada y activa desde agosto del 2009. Administrada directamente por la propia J. K. Rowling, ella la usa para interactuar con los fans de la saga de Harry Potter y sus otras creaciones literarias, y comentar sobre temas actuales que le apasionan en tiempo real. Rowling es conocida por revelar de forma ocasional nuevos datos sobre el universo de Harry Potter en su cuenta de Twitter, especialmente al contestar algunas dudas inconclusas de los fans sobre la saga. Estos datos, debido a su fuente directa, son considerados como canon; sin embargo, por ser escritos por su propia autora en una red social en su idioma original en inglés, no poseen una traducción directa y oficial al español. Nuevos datos canon entregados En la siguiente tabla se muestran los datos nuevos que Rowling ha ido entregando en sus tweets desde que comenzó una mayor actividad en el uso de su cuenta en 2014. El contenido incluye la pregunta o comentario realizado por el o los seguidores, y la respuesta entregada por la propia Rowling; en ocasiones, la autora responde ante artículos publicados por las cuentas de Twitter de la prensa o ante imágenes relacionadas con asuntos de su interés, contestando en ocasiones con sus propias imágenes de memes. Todo el contenido de las preguntas, comentarios o noticias redactadas y las correspondientes respuestas que J. K. Rowling ha entregado ha sido traducido de su idioma original en inglés. Debido a que ninguno de los tweets ha sido traducido de manera oficial al español, se ha buscado adaptar y homologar los términos relacionados con la saga de Harry Potter usando las traducciones entregadas en las fuentes oficiales, como los libros. En los casos de los nuevos términos relacionados con entregas literarias o cinematográficas que aún no poseen traducción oficial al español, se ha buscado la adaptación más consistente con el sentido original, a la espera de un término oficial. Debido a lo anterior, algunas palabras, nombres o frases relacionadas con el universo de Harry Potter pueden cambiar con el tiempo. Desde 2019, J. K. Rowling no ha entregado nueva información sobre el Wizarding World, twitteando sólo publicaciones ocasionales para promocionar Animales fantásticos 3 y . 2014= Apoyo de los magos al equipo de rugby escocés Día del orgullo Slytherin Aniversario de la Batalla de Hogwarts "Harry Potter" visto por Draco Malfoy Virginidad de Voldemort Temas femeninos en Hogwarts Pistas sobre ?|Muy caliente.|J.K. Rowling, 7 de septiembre de 2014Pistas sobre Animales Fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos - J. K. Rowling en Twitter}} Tolerancia LGBT en el mundo mágico Muerte más difícil de J. K. Rowling Patronus de Rowling Sobre los Potterheads Anagrama de Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos , de todas formas. X|J.K. Rowling, 7 de octubre de 2014Anagrama de Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos (5) - J. K. Rowling en Twitter}} Horrocrux de Rowling Wicca en el mundo mágico Judaísmo en el mundo mágico Religión de Dean Thomas Representación LGBT en Hogwarts Confirmación de nueva película de ??|@jk_rowling|.@JulianaValdez15 Bueno, si es así, he perdido mucho tiempo terminando el . #Definitivamentehabrá |J.K. Rowling, 16 de diciembre de 2014Confirmación de nueva película de Animales Fantásticos - J. K. Rowling en Twitter}} |-| 2015= Destrucción de horrocruxes NO SE DESTRUYE EL HORROCRUX DENTRO DE ÉL ALGUIEN QUE RESPONDA ESTO???|@jk_rowling:|.@llamaofthelab El receptáculo del horrocrux tiene que ser destruido MÁS ALLÁ DE LA REPARACIÓN, por lo que Harry necesitaría haber MUERTO. #porfavornuncamepreguntenestootravez|J.K. Rowling, 6 de febrero de 2015Destrucción de horrocruxes - J. K. Rowling en Twitter}} Regreso de Fluffy a Grecia Número 12 de Grimmauld Place Reliquias de la Muerte y Horrocruxes Broma de Rowling Orientación sexual de Dumbledore Virginidad de Harry Potter ' pero lo había editado porque su editor dijo que haría que los padres se quejasen y llamasen a Bloomsbury durante las horas de oficina.] Es esto cierto @jk_rowling|@jk_rowling|.@anuananyas Nunca escribí eso, nunca anuncié eso y nunca tuve que editarlo, así que básicamente es lo que los británicos decimos 'un montón de basuras'.|J.K. Rowling, 13 de abril de 2015Virginidad de Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling en Twitter}} Gemas del reloj de arena de Hufflepuff Origen del Patronus de Ron Aniversario de la Batalla de Hogwarts Nombre de Myrtle la llorona Efecto del amor en los Patronus Fred y George Weasley Matrimonio de Dumbledore y Gandalf Porpentina y Queenie Goldstein Cumpleaños de Draco Malfoy Motivación de Harry Potter por el nombre de Severus Instituto de las Brujas de Salem Ausencia de escuela de magos en Nueva York Magia nativa americana Carta de Hogwarts no es una precuela, y todo sobre Harry Puggle NO es una precuela. ¡¡Muchas personas están preguntando, así que pensé en decirlo otra vez! ¡NO es una precuela!|@JournoStephen|@jk_rowling ¿No es una pugcuela, verdad? Un [[Wikipedia:es:Pug|pug] con una varita en su hocico y vistiendo un chaleco de Gryffindor]|@JournoStephen Actualmente no hay planes para hacer Harry Puggle.|@jk_rowling No me digas a mí, diles a ellos: Cuatro pugs con túnicas y sombreros de [[mago]]|@JournoStephen Recuerdo esa audición. Ninguno de ellos pudo pronunciar Voldemort.|J.K. Rowling en Twitter, 26 de junio de 2015Harry Potter y el Legado Maldito no es una precuela - J. K. Rowling en Twitter [https://twitter.com/jk_rowling/status/614495580899950593 Todo sobre Harry Puggle (1) - J. K. Rowling en Twitter] [https://twitter.com/jk_rowling/status/614497512263680001 Todo sobre Harry Puggle (2) - J. K. Rowling en Twitter]}} Sobre y su canonicidad |J.K. Rowling, 26 de junio de 2015Sobre Harry Potter y el Legado Maldito y su canonicidad I - J. K. Rowling en Twitter}} debe ser considerada canon. @jackthrone, John Tiffany (el director) y yo la desarrollamos juntos.|J.K. Rowling, 29 de junio de 2015Sobre Harry Potter y el Legado Maldito y su canonicidad II - J. K. Rowling en Twitter}} no es una precuela II no es una precuela.|J.K. Rowling en Twitter, 27 de junio de 2015Harry Potter y el Legado Maldito no es una precuela II (1) - J. K. Rowling en Twitter}} a Londres: cnb.cx/1e7Qsy4|@jk_rowling|NO es una precuela. No. Es. Una. Precuela. #LegadoMaldito|@matwhi|ok pero si no es una precuela de ¿qué sólo se ve un huérfano británico triste? #oliver2 #LegadoMaldito|No es si no es una precuela.|J.K. Rowling en Twitter, 27 de junio de 2015Harry Potter y el Legado Maldito no es una precuela II (2) - J. K. Rowling en Twitter Harry Potter y el Legado Maldito no es una precuela II (3) - J. K. Rowling en Twitter}} . ¿¿¿Estás segura que no es una precuela???|@jk_rowling|¿Sabes? Estoy comenzando a dudar. Tal vez lo sea.|@JacobCleary14|creo que @jk_rowling necesita ser más clara en si # es o no una precuela.|Tienes razón, he sido culpable de una ambigüedad vergonzosa en este asunto. No es una precuela.|J.K. Rowling en Twitter, 27 de junio de 2015Harry Potter y el Legado Maldito no es una precuela II (4) - J. K. Rowling en Twitter Harry Potter y el Legado Maldito no es una precuela II (5) - J. K. Rowling en Twitter}} # ind.pn/1flJyQX|@jk_rowling|NO ES UNA... oh, ¿alguien más puede hacerse cargo de esto?|J.K. Rowling en Twitter, 27 de junio de 2015Harry Potter y el Legado Maldito no es una precuela II (6) - J. K. Rowling en Twitter}} a Londres: cnb.cx/1e7Qsy4|@jk_rowling|.@CNBCWorld No es una precuela. En serio, realmente no es una precuela. No es una precuela. En absoluto es una precuela. Es una anti-precuela. #NoEsUnaPrecuela|J.K. Rowling en Twitter, 28 de junio de 2015Harry Potter y el Legado Maldito no es una precuela II (7) - J. K. Rowling en Twitter}} Citas de Aberforth no es una precuela III que deduzco está en desarrollo.|@jk_rowling|@davieclegg Estoy segura que te encantará. (Me he dado por vencida. Llámenlo como quieran, pero no me culpen cuando no vean al bebé Voldy).|J.K. Rowling en Twitter, 3 de julio de 2015Harry Potter y el Legado Maldito no es una precuela (9) - J. K. Rowling en Twitter}} El personaje Kredan en Sobre ?|@jk_rowling|.@saeba_kun "¿Habrá un personaje que tendrá una cicatriz en ?" Uno de los personajes estará *cargado* de cicatrices.|J.K. Rowling en Twitter, 16 de julio de 2015Sobre Animales Fantásticos - J. K. Rowling en Twitter}} Encantamiento Fidelio Audición para nuevas películas Composición de las varitas en ?|@jk_rowling|¡Por supuesto! ¿Quién crees que soy, algún tipo de aficionada?|J.K. Rowling en Twitter, 16 de julio de 2015Composición de las varitas en Animales Fantásticos}} Falta de cuota de matrícula en Hogwarts Casas de personajes de Animales Fantásticos Uso del nombre Elvendork Hábitos televisivos de Vernon Dursley Cumpleaños de Luna Lovegood Colagusano en Gryffindor Horrocrux de Rowling II Potter Sobre Hielo Confederación Internacional de Magos Estructura del Magicongreso Único de la Sociedad Americana Serie de TV de Harry Potter y 3 películas spin off. ¡¿Dónde está nuestra serie de TV @jk_rowling ?!|@jk_rowling|Justo después de la ópera, Potter sobre hielo y la versión de danza interpretativa de Beedle el Bardo #NoEstáSucediendoEnRealidad|J.K. Rowling, 8 de agosto de 2015Serie de TV de Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling en Twitter}} Ubicación de Flourish y Blotts Conexión con la familia Goldstein no es una precuela IV : precuela. : NO es una precuela. ¡Simple!* *He repetido esto diariamente por meses.|J.K. Rowling, 17 de agosto de 2015Harry Potter y el Legado Maldito no es una precuela IV - J. K. Rowling en Twitter}} Teoría fanon favorita de Rowling Dilema del Patronus de Rubeus Hagrid Tom Ryddle no es el es Tom! Él está maldito por el amor que nunca pudo sentir, por su mamá y el filtro de amor. ¿Es verdad?|@jk_rowling|Buena teoría, porque pienso que Tom fue maldecido en la forma que lo sugieres, pero no, él no es el niño.|@megan_jadeeee|@jk_rowling @leapxrxz ¿ es un personaje que ya conocemos, o uno completamente nuevo?|Si contesto esto daría una cantidad enorme información. Citando a Chris Cornell: "Tú sabes mi nombre."|J.K. Rowling, 21 de agosto de 2015Tom Ryddle no es el niño maldito (1) - J. K. Rowling en Twitter Tom Ryddle no es el niño maldito (2) - J. K. Rowling en Twitter}} Color de piel de los personajes de sean BLANCOS|@jk_rowling|@Vividscarletsky No todos en son blancos.|@jk_rowling ¿porqué el elenco principal que he visto es blanco? ♥ ¡te amo pero estoy molesta por esto! ¡Soy fan de HP de hace tiempo!|@Vividscarletsky ¿Tal vez espera hasta ver para juzgar? Es una trilogía y todos los personajes o el elenco aún no han sido revelados.|J.K. Rowling, 25 de agosto de 2015Color de piel de los personajes de Animales Fantásticos - J. K. Rowling en Twitter}} Casa mixta de Hogwarts Selección de James S. Potter Orientación sexual de Sirius Black Pronunciación correcta de Voldemort Era de Hufflepuff |J.K. Rowling, 9 de septiembre de 2015Era de Hufflepuff - J. K. Rowling en Twitter}} Sra. Norris vs. Crookshanks Teorías falsas Aroma de Severus Snape Cumpleaños de Sirius Black Época correcta de comienza #19añosdespués! Vayan a @HPPlayLDN para más información.|J.K. Rowling, 23 de octubre de 2015Época correcta de Harry Potter y el Legado Maldito - J. K. Rowling en Twitter}} Personalidad de Severus Snape y sentimientos de Harry Potter Sustantivo colectivo de micropuff y puffskein Voldemort vs. Donald Trump Canon sobre Hermione Granger |-| 2016= Ubicación exacta de Uagadou debedecirquevaacambiarladescripción|J.K. Rowling, 30 de enero de 2016Ubicación exacta de Uagadou - J. K. Rowling en Twitter}} Educación sexual en Hogwarts Cambiapieles nativos americanos Sobre la tolerancia de la comunidad mágica Uso de varitas, escobas y magia sin varita sic...¿Cómo funciona eso?|@jk_rowling|.@ReadyFeddie Cuando son niños, los magos producen con frecuencia accidentes mágicos cuando sienten emociones fuertes. Las varitas ayudan a controlar y canalizar ese poder.|J.K. Rowling, 8 de marzo de 2016Uso de varitas, escobas y magia sin varita (8) - J. K. Rowling en Twitter}} Varitas de América del Norte |@Mattia_Frasca|@jk_rowling ¿Hay algún núcleo o madera en particular usada en las varitas fabricadas en América del Norte?|.@Mattia_Frasca Como esperarías de una masa terrestre mucho más grande, hay más de un gran fabricante de varitas ¡y todos tienen diferentes especialidades!|J.K. Rowling, 8 de marzo de 2016Varitas de América del Norte - J. K. Rowling en Twitter}} Status mágico de Stuart Hogg Autoridad de Dumbledore en la expulsión de Newt Afición de Albus Dumbledore por Newt Scamander Personaje favorito de J. K. Rowling Varitas de los protagonistas de . ¿Qué piensas de nuestros diseños de varitas? [[Varita de Hermione Granger|Varita de Hermione] (Parra); Harry - Venas (Acebo); Ron - Suéter a rayas (Castaño); Draco - Sable (Espino); Ginny - Acogedora (Tejo)|J.K. Rowling, 18 de abril de 2016Varitas de los protagonistas de Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - J. K. Rowling en Twitter}} Aniversario de la Batalla de Hogwarts II Opciones de personajes que debían morir |J.K. Rowling, 2 de mayo de 2016Opciones de personajes que debían morir - J. K. Rowling en Twitter}} Teoría del Horrocrux de Albus Dumbledore Hermione negra para Las Casas de Ilvermorny no son análogas a las Casas de Hogwarts El pukwudgie William Dieciocho sic años después ! ¡En mi cabeza ya son 19 años después! #VueltaaHogwarts|J.K. Rowling, 1 de septiembre de 2016Dieciocho años después - J. K. Rowling en Twitter}} Gringotts Nuevas revelaciones sobre Remus Lupin Cumpleaños de Hermione Granger Patronus de Harambe Número de películas de Animales Fantásticos Ranas de odio anónimas ?|@jk_rowling|No. Newt y yo sólo tratamos con monstruos adorables|J.K. Rowling, 9 de noviembre de 2016Ranas de odio anónimas (2) - J. K. Rowling en Twitter}} Newt y el contrabando Patronus de runespoor Personalidad de Tina Aparición Intercontinental Medios de transporte mágicos y criaturas mágicas Secuela de Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos Rango de tiempo de saga Animales fantásticos Newt sobre los visitantes de su maletín mágico la última noche y esta mañana llegó una polera de @lumos|@jk_rowling:|Esperando la bebida pero Newt no anima a los visitantes a a su maletín xxx|J.K. Rowling, 21 de noviembre de 2016Newt sobre los visitantes de su maletín mágico - J. K. Rowling en Twitter}} Destino del ave del trueno Frank Expulsión de Newt de Hogwarts Canon de Animales Fantásticos Nombre de pareja de Newt y Tina Secuelas de Animales Fantásticos Obscurus y dementores Dumbledore con Harry fuera de la Cueva del Horrocrux se ve eclipsado por ...|J.K. Rowling, 8 de diciembre de 2016Albus y Harry - J. K. Rowling en Twitter}} Gemas del reloj de arena de Hufflepuff Casas de Ilvermorny de Tina, Queenie y Seraphina Hipotética Casa de Ilvermorny de Jacob Casa de Ilvermorny de Rowling Avedeltrueno|J.K. Rowling, 14 de diciembre de 2016Casa de Rowling en Ilvermorny - J. K. Rowling en Twitter}} Queenie no detectó el disfraz de Grindelwald Status de Grindelwald como vidente Nueva sección de Preguntas Frecuentes Habilidad de Legeremancia innata y adquirida |-| 2017= Naturaleza de los Obscurus contará con un prólogo de Newt y seis bestias nuevas! Más: http://bit.ly/2iEMbIm|@DizzyMissRuby|Déjame adivinar: Swooping Evil, Ave del trueno, Wampus, Pukwudgie, Serpiente cornuda y Obscurus @jk_rowling|@jk_rowling|Un Obscurus no es una criatura...|J.K. Rowling, 5 de enero de 2017Naturaleza de los Obscurus - J. K. Rowling en Twitter}} Pronunciación de Hermione . Antes de eso siempre decía "HER-may-OWN"|@jk_rowling|Mi mala pronunciación favorita de Hermione era Hermy - won. ¡Le convenía!|J.K. Rowling, 13 de enero de 2017Pronunciación de Hermione - J. K. Rowling en Twitter}} Comercio ilegal de criaturas mágicas Fabricación de un horrocrux Rumor de películas de !|J.K. Rowling, 20 de enero de 2017Rumor de películas de Harry Potter y el legado maldito - J. K. Rowling en Twitter}} " son filtrados. La película aparentemente contaría con las estrellas del reparto original [[Daniel Radcliffe], Emma Watson y Rupert Grint.] Esto. No. Es. Verdad.|J.K. Rowling, 20 de enero de 2017Rumor de películas de Harry Potter y el legado maldito (2) - J. K. Rowling en Twitter}} Fabricación de un horrocrux 2 Muerte de Nicolás Flamel Muerte de Kreacher Hechizo por la igualdad racial Lugar de origen del Quidditch Título de la segunda película de me ha sacudido! necesito saber mucho más ahora :'(:'(:'(|@jk_rowling|¡Lo harás, lo prometo!|@secondsalens|@jk_rowling ¿y cuándo tendremos el nombre de la segunda película? ¡muy excitado pot eso!|Estamos en el proceso de decidir eso justo ahora...|J.K. Rowling, 14 de marzo de 2017Título de la segunda película de Animales Fantásticos (1) - J. K. Rowling en Twitter Título de la segunda película de Animales Fantásticos (2) - J. K. Rowling en Twitter}} Preguntas frecuentes sobre . Gran película. Una. Pregunta. Si los magos pueden aparecerse, ¿por qué Newt viaja a/desde NY en barco?|@jk_rowling|Ésta, y otras Preguntas Frecuentes sobre la , contestadas aquí: http://bit.ly/2mn4Giv|J.K. Rowling, 14 de marzo de 2017Preguntas frecuentes sobre Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos - J. K. Rowling en Twitter}} Ciudades de inspiración para la serie Harry Potter y escribí el argumento del resto de las series en Edimburgo.|J.K. Rowling, 14 de abril de 2017- Ciudades de inspiración para la serie Harry Potter (1) - J. K. Rowling en TwitterCiudades de inspiración para la serie Harry Potter (2) - J. K. Rowling en Twitter}} Origen del nombre de Salazar Slytherin Avance de Animales Fantásticos 2 Patronus de Newt Aniversario de la Batalla de Hogwarts Estado del guión de Animales Fantásticos 2 Supuesta venganza de Rowling había sido lanzado, le ofrecieron el rol de narrador de los audiolibros. Él no lo había leído, y le dijeron simplemente que era un libro de niños, así que se figuró que sería un trabajo fácil de las tardes. Cuando conoció a JK Rowling, ella mencionó que estaba escribiendo una secuela. Stephen respondió muy condescendientemente "bien por ti". Unos pocos años abajo de la línea, los libros se vendieron bien, y él estaba haciendo la grabación para , cuando se topó con la frase "Harry pocketed it" ("Harry se lo guardó rápidamente en el bolsillo"). Stephen no podía decir esta línea. Siempre le salía como "Harry pocketeded it" ("Harry se lo guardodo"), a menos que lo dijera lentamente y de forma ridícula. Lo intentaron una y otra vez para que saliera bien, pero no sirvió. Finalmente, llamó a JK y le preguntó si él podía decir "Harry put it in his pocket" ("Harry lo puso en su bolsillo") a cambio. Ella pensó un momento, luego dijo "no", y colgó. La frase "Harry pocketed it" apareció en los siguientes cuatro libros. Pequeña venganza: Tu dosis diaria de las mejores historias de venganza.] Brillante|@jk_rowling|Buena historia, ¡pero no es verdad! @stephenfry no fue condescendiente, él fue completamente encantador, ¡y esa frase no está en los 4 libros! #loshechosimportan|@ajm:wood|Pero la magia sigue siendo real, ¿verdad?|Obviamente. Duh.|J.K. Rowling, 30 de mayo de 2017Supuesta venganza de Rowling (1) - J. K. Rowling en TwitterSupuesta venganza de Rowling (2) - J. K. Rowling en Twitter}} Personalidad de tiburón y casas de Hogwarts Opinión de Rowling sobre búhos como mascotas Primer equipo de Quidditch muggle campeón 19 años después Celebrando los 19 años después Paradero del Ford Anglia volador Peor manera de iniciar una conversación con Rowling Cumpleaños del Slytherin favorito de Jo Canon sobre etnia de Harry y Hermione Lista de vuelta a Hogwarts Título de la segunda película de Animales Fantásticos Historias de las precuelas Moda de historias en los libros El quintaped en , Harry encuentra el esqueleto de una criatura de cinco patas en la Sala de los Menesteres. ¿Es esa criatura un Quintaped?|@jk_rowling|Sí.|J.K. Rowling, 5 de diciembre de 2017El quintaped en Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe - J. K. Rowling en Twitter}} Sobre la polémica del casting de Gellert Grindelwald para J. K. Rowling sobre Harry Potter y el hechizo correcto para sanar Cuando la inspiración llega en cualquier lugar |-| 2018= Noma Dumezweni como Hermione Granger Vestimenta de los magos y uso de pajaritas Hogwarts negro Opinión de Rowling sobre búhos como mascotas 2 Opiniones negativas sobre Harry Potter Ilustraciones de Jim Kay El odio a Dolores Umbridge a mi hijo de 8 años. Es lo más destacado de mi día. Nos estamos uniendo por nuestro odio compartido hacia Dolores Umbridge.|@jk_rowling|Dale mi amor y dile que apruebo que odien a Dolores Umbridge.|J.K. Rowling, 30 de enero de 2018El odio a Dolores Umbridge - J. K. Rowling en Twitter}} Falsa noticia de cambios en las personalidades de personajes de Harry Potter para las películas La varita de saúco y el arte de las varitas Inspiración de la maldición del puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras Amistad entre Newt y Kennilworthy Anthony Goldstein real Nueva profesora de Ilvermorny Intercambio Hogwarts-Ilvermorny 20º Aniversario de la Batalla de Hogwarts Jamie Parker infringe el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto Mágico Capítulo de los libros más complicado de abordar gana seis Premios Tony NYC ha ganado seis #Premios Tony en: Mejor Obra, Mejor Director, Diseño de Vestuario, Diseño Escénico, Diseño de Iluminación y Diseño de Sonido – ¡felicidades a todos nuestros ganadores, nominados y a todos los miembros de la familia #LegadoMaldito!|@jk_rowling|Estoy muy feliz por todos los involucrados en esta producción que fue una de las experiencias creativas más felices de mi vida. Esta es mañana de lunes muy feliz ⚡ ��|J.K. Rowling, 11 de junio de 2018Harry Potter y el legado maldito gana seis Premios Tony (1) - J. K. Rowling en Twitter}} fue un sueño para mí. Mantengo firme mi creencia de que "bruja increíble" no es una jerga que rime.|J.K. Rowling, 11 de junio de 2018Harry Potter y el legado maldito gana seis Premios Tony (2) - J. K. Rowling en Twitter}} 20avo aniversario de Harry Potter Nueva palabra de Rowling / es el Estado Profundo. Rita Skeeter es la sopa de letras de las agencias de noticias.Trump es Snape. #5dajedrez]|@MrsCupcake79|¿No te encanta cuando la gente te dice lo que significa tus libros?|El término correcto es Snapexplicación.|J.K. Rowling, 3 de julio de 2018Nueva palabra de Rowling (1)Nueva palabra de Rowling (2) - J. K. Rowling en Twitter}} Futuros viajes de Newt Scamander en Animales Fantásticos Patronus de Rowling en Aniversario de publicación de Harry Potter en Estados Unidos Guerras entre el mundo muggle y el mundo mágico Basura Hufflepuff Casas de Hogwarts y pintas de naipe inglés Diferencia sobre sangre sucia y sangre mestiza Pronunciación del nombre de Hermione Granger sólo para enseñarnos a todos quienes estábamos diciendo HER-MY-OWN como Viktor Krum.|@jk_rowling|Teoría correcta.|J.K. Rowling, 18 de septiembre de 2018Pronunciación del nombre de Hermione Granger - J. K. Rowling en Twitter}} Pronunciación de "Voldemort" pero ¡¿‘Voldemore’ DE VERDAD es pronunciado a la francesa?! @jk_rowling|@jk_rowling|oui|J.K. Rowling, 18 de septiembre de 2018Pronunciación de "Voldemort" - J. K. Rowling en Twitter}} Significado de la Fábula de los Tres Hermanos Boggarts y el Beso del Dementor con mi de 5 años. A él le gustaría saber si ¿los Boggarts que se muestran como Dementores pueden realizar el Beso del Dementor y llevarse tu alma? ¡Gracias!|@jk_rowling|No. Sólo un verdadero Dementor puede realizar el beso.|J.K. Rowling, 18 de septiembre de 2018Boggarts y el Beso del Dementor - J. K. Rowling en Twitter}} Accesorios favoritos de las películas de Rowling ! Hablamos con el fabricante de accesorios jefe Pierre Bohanna sobre las últimas varitas de #AnimalesFantásticos (tema): varitas|@jk_rowling|Gran tema sobre las varitas del mundo mágico, que, como estoy segura que no te sorprenderá escuchar, son algunos de mis accesorios favoritos de las películas.|J.K. Rowling, 24 de septiembre de 2018Accesorios favoritos de las películas de Rowling - J. K. Rowling en Twitter}} Diferencias entre Animagos, Hombres lobos y Maledictus para descubrirlo!|J. K. Rowling, 24 de septiembre de 2018Diferencias entre Animagos, Hombres lobos y Maledictus (1)Diferencias entre Animagos, Hombres lobos y Maledictus (2) - J. K. Rowling en Twitter}} Pasado de Grindelwald y Dumbledore o en las siguientes?|@jk_rowling|Algo en esta película, más en las restantes.|@melayumukacina|Dumbledore es el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, y él usa a otras personas en lugar de cazar al gran chico malo|'No puedo ir contra Grindelwald.' Él tiene una razón. Se paciente...|J. K. Rowling, 24 de septiembre de 2018Pasado de Grindelwald y Dumbledore (1)Pasado de Grindelwald y Dumbledore (2)}} Características de las Maledictus Nagini y la boa constrictor del zoológico no era Nagini. Nunca fue Nagini. ¡Esa es una teoría fan incorrecta, pero muy persistente!|J. K. Rowling, 24 de septiembre de 2018Nagini y la boa constrictor del zoológico - J. K. Rowling en Twitter}} Secreto de Nagini Reacción de Ezra Miller ante la revelación de Nagini Detractores de la etnia de Nagini ada NAGINI (parte del [[horrocrux] de Voldemort) Y NAGINI ES UNA PERSONA! ¡¿QUÉ?! SOBREEXCITADO WEH ��������]|@jk_rowling|Los Naga son criaturas mitológicas con forma de serpiente de la mitología indonesia, de ahí el nombre 'Nagini.' A veces son representadas como aladas, a veces como mitad humana, mitad serpiente. Indonesia comprende unos pocos cientos de grupos étnicos, incluyendo javeneses, chinos y betawi. Que tengas un hermoso día ��|J. K. Rowling, 26 de septiembre de 2018Detractores de la etnia de Nagini - J. K. Rowling en Twitter}} Sentido del sistema de puntuación del Quidditch Problemas con la trama de Animales Fantásticos Deseos de escritura de J. K. Rowling , que sólo vendió 1500 copias, pero una vez que se dio cuenta de lo que sus lectores querían, se los dio a raudales. Pregúntale cómo su público influenció su escritura...|@jk_rowling|¡Feliz de responder! Nunca interrogué a los lectores sobre lo que querían, escribí sólo lo que quería escribir y no estoy segura de dónde sacaste la cifra de 1500 copias, pero del se han vendido actualmente cerca de 120 millones ejemplares y fue un best-seller antes que fuera publicado.|J. K. Rowling, 18 de octubre de 2018Deseos de escritura de J. K. Rowling - J. K. Rowling en Twitter}} Posible lugar donde ocurrirá Animales fantásticos 3 Sobre los secretos de ha terminado y estoy atónita. �� No sé cómo @jk_rowling crea esas historias pero espero que continúen. Después de ver esto, parece que estamos al comienzo de otro viaje muy largo y arduo. #ProtectTheSecrets ✨#NewtScamander|@jk_rowling|Cierto. No puedo esperar a que todos se pongan al día, porque ya tengo una historia y me está matando no poder discutir CIERTAS COSAS.|J. K. Rowling, 3 de noviembre de 2018Sobre los secretos de Animales Fantásticos: Los Crímenes de Grindelwald - J. K. Rowling en Twitter}} Mensaje de J. K. Rowling sobre #ProtectTheSecrets y han cumplido la promesa de #ProtectTheSecrets, gracias por cuidar a sus compañeros fanáticos. No es que necesite recordarlo, pero este es un fandom increíble ❤️⚡️|J. K. Rowling, 4 de noviembre de 2018Mensaje de J. K. Rowling sobre #ProtectTheSecrets - J. K. Rowling en Twitter}} Patronus de Fred y George Weasley Opinión de Rowling sobre los demiguises Carta a J. K. Rowling y su libro favorito de Harry Potter y aquí tienes una foto de mi perro, Bronte. Mucho amor, Jo x Perro de Jo|J. K. Rowling, 7 de noviembre de 2018Carta a J. K. Rowling y su libro favorito de Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling en Twitter}} Prejuicios del mundo mágico Siguiente lugar de viaje de Newt Scamander Animales fantásticos 3 en tres palabras Enlaces externos *J.K. Rowling en Twitter Notas y referencias en:J. K. Rowling's Twitter account ru:Твиттер Джоан Роулинг Categoría:Sitios de internet (mundo real) Categoría:Canon